Burning Magma
by Fireblazing
Summary: Rewritten, Revised version of first. Enjoy


"Burning Magma" by Fireblazing Disclaimer: Don't own anything of monster rancher.  
  
I decided that I could have done much better writing this the first time so here it is rewritten and revised. I might redo my others but I don't know because of interest and time constraints. Enjoy the new and improved version of my first story. PS. Some of the orginal remains in this story and I removed the old one to put this up. Again, Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The only thing the lone figure could think about was getting to the safety of the ruins. His entire squad was destroyed and he knew that the sacrifice was important to the cause. The only reason they were defeated was to learn the skills and strategy of the enemy. Only then could his master defeat these so called rebels. The figure continued running until the ruins were in sight, soon his information would be passed on and he would be free. Careful of the hidden traps the figure approached the only surveying structure. To anyone else, these ruins would be believed to be deserted but on closer inspection the troops of monsters lay within the shadows ready to destroy any whom did not serve their master. Finally he was inside the palace and ran twice as hard to reach the throne room. The darkness that radiated off of the master was enough to send fear rushing through him. The eyes of the beast were the worst; a blood red that even the servant could not help but look away from. The sun slowly rose and his master could be seen in all of his terrifying glory. The most powerful and deadly of any dragon is one that is black. This was no exception. His master was the great shadow dragon that existed in most children's nightmares. The stories that adults told their child to scare them were real. And he knew what horrors awaited any that displeased the master.  
  
"What have you to report?" the dragon said impatiently.  
  
"All went as you commanded. The rebels were forced to fight their hardest to best your troops," began the servant.  
  
"Good, now tell me about their fighting abilities and their strategies," ordered the dragon.  
  
"Each of the monsters are strong. The tiger fights the hardest with the young boy. Both are formidable but are too arrogant in their abilities. The moochi relies heavy on the boy for directions and his blizzard and cannon are still very weak. The hare is the smartest in the group forming plans but in the heat of battle all his intelligence is forgotten to the fight for survival. The golem fights only when the others are in danger remaining to protect the stone wielder from harm. And the suezo is no threat at all, he has no great attacks and no real intelligence," finished the servant hoping he has pleased the master.  
  
"You have done well and as promised I will give you your freedom. You will never tell anyone of your service or my location."  
  
"Never my lord." The servant bowed and was quickly killed by the dragon.  
  
"No, now you will never tell anyone but ghosts." A tyrant emerged from the shadows and began to remove the body.  
  
"I have other orders for you. Take your best troops and go engage the rebels. Kill them if you wish but the girl must be brought to me alive." The tyrant bowed then left with the body to complete his orders.  
  
"Soon you will be mine and then I will have the answers to my nightmares."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Far from the ruins is a small campsite within canyon walls. Five monsters and two humans have begun to pack up and continue their long journey.  
  
"So Holly which way does the magic stone say we should go?" asked Genki.  
  
Holly cupped her hands and began to concentrate. The magic stone glided into her hands and soon began glowing red. A yellow phoenix appeared within the stone and pointed north.  
  
"Looks like we are headed toward more mountains," stated Suezo, an eyestalk.  
  
As the rebels headed out, the lupine in the group stopped. Something was close and it was moving fast. At least eight heavy being were headed in their direction. No again he thought.  
  
"Heads up gang, we've got company!" yelled Tiger just as the Tyrants (Dragon/Golems) burst from the trees.  
  
Seeing the threat, Golem instantly went into a protective stance in front of Holly as the others prepared for battle. Each took defensive stances when they saw the Tyrants coming at them. Genki grabbed Moochi and skated toward one of the Tyrants. Leaping into the air, he preformed a flying kick at the dragon. The Tyrant barely felt the attack do to his strong hide and responded by hitting Genki to the ground. The dragon was about to deliver a blow to the winded Genki when the still airborne Moochi attacked him.  
  
"Cherry Blossom Blizzard, chi!" screamed Moochi hoping to help his friend and owner.  
  
His petal attack had no effect on the Tyrant who merely threw Moochi back with his mighty hand. And prepared to Genki. Meanwhile, Tiger was facing two Tyrants at once. They knew that he was the strongest and decided to attack with full force. Tiger charged his lightning and hit the two Tyrants in the chest. It had little effect due to their thick hides; the Tyrants began to advance on him. While next to Tiger, Hare was attacking a Tyrant and was having as much luck as the others. Not having time to form a plan and trying to defend himself was too much for the rabbit. The odds were against them and he knew that they would be hard pressed to win this battle. These monsters seemed to have their own plan from the beginning by separating the group and attack while the group was unaware.  
  
"Dragon Kick!" called Hare as he did his signature move hoping to buy sometime for a better plan. At the very least they needed to regroup and attack together. However, the Tyrant grabbed his leg while Hare was in the air and through him at Tiger in anger. At the same time, Golem was trying to fight off three Tyrants while protecting Holly.  
  
Golem called, "Tornado." While Golem used his spinning attack on the two Tyrants, the third proceed to attack Holly who screamed as his fist went for her head. However, he only knocked her unconscious and began to flee the battle dispensing with Suezo who tried to stop him unsuccessfully. Golem stopped his attack once he heard Holly scream his eyes clouded over and he went into a rage. His tow opponents were unprepared for this and were soon changed into lost disks. Cursing at his fallen troops, the Tyrant with Holly disappeared as the others continued to fight. Golem continued his berserk rage only until all the Tyrants were destroyed and his friends convinced him to calm down. The battle had not gone well, moochi had a black eye, Tiger bruised his ribs from a well placed punch, hare was holding a broken arm and Genki had multiple bruises all over his body. The only one not injured was Golem because of his rocky armor.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Back at the ruined palace, the Tyrant arrived with Holly in tow. His master took notice that his troops were not with him.  
  
"Report! What happened that you arrive alone?" roared the dragon.  
  
"My troops had the advantage until I attacked the girl. The Golem became enraged and began destroying all of my men. There was nothing I could do without leaving the girl to help them. I knew that she was the reason for the attack and returned as quickly as possible. They will not be able to follow. I hid my trail well and each received some damage in the attack."  
  
"You did follow orders and brought me the girl. However, if you fail me again you now the punishment. Remove her pendant and chain her to the wall.  
  
If the rebels do try to save you they will be too late. Let us hope that you have the answers I seek or you death will not be swift as that of those who oppose me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"We have to go find Holly now!" Genki was still arguing to start the search.  
  
"We have to heal first Genki. If the monster that took Holly has more monsters like the ones we fought today we won't be of any help," stated Hare.  
  
"How are we going to find Holly when we don't even know who took her or where?" asked Suezo who had a rather large bump on his head from where the Tyrant's fist connected to his head.  
  
"They weren't wearing any of Moo's symbols nor did they bother to tell whom they worked for," began Hare still cradling his broken arm. "Much like the small group we fought last week."  
  
"That's right, I almost forgot all about them. We never did find out who they were or why they attacked," continued Genki. "But there has to be a way to find them and get back Holly. Any luck trying to find the leader's trail Tiger?"  
  
"No, he was smart and went straight to a river. All signs of his direction were destroyed." The lupine was still angered that he was defeated and that they lost Holly.  
  
"Maybe there is some town or village nearby that might have some information. If nothing else then a good doctor," asked Hare. "Golem through Suezo into the air and see if there are any around here."  
  
"Okay," Golem picked up Suezo and threw him straight into the air.  
  
"Hey don't I have a say in thissssssss." screamed Suezo in the air. Nothing of Holly or the Tyrant who took her could be seen. However on the second toss Suezo spotted a small town. Unfortunately he said this to the others while he was sky-borne and ended up in the ground for his trouble. The bump on his head even larger and spirals began to form in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," said Golem as he helped Suezo out of the hole. The group started to head for the town in hopes that someone knew of the evil monsters and where Holly might be.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the palace someone's thoughts were turned to the past. His dream was of great torment. Every night he watched himself be changed into a lost disk. A young battle-worn woman had finally bested him, him, one of the four most evil beasts in creation. Not even the power hungry Moo could destroy him when he was at this strongest. But this female, this pathetic human had bested him and locked him away. Not even to die a warrior's death but forever trapped in the darkness remembering his defeat. But the darkness was not forever, finally someone found him and his torment was over. But the witch was gone. His revenge slipped through his fingers. And his anger only grew when he learned his brother; his successor had met the same fate as he. The worst was that he could not find him. No matter how hard he searched, his brother in darkness was lost. Then hope in the form of another pathetic human. She had the power to find him. She would find him and then they would bring death and destruction to the race that imprisoned them. If only he could have destroyed that woman. He would never forget what she did. Never. His imprisonment and the light that threatened to destroy him forever could never be forgotten.  
  
*****  
  
All Holly could see was darkness. She began to walk around until she heard sounds of battle and began running toward them. A light could be seen through the blackness and a battle for the world was being fought. Holly screamed when she saw both Tiger and Hare on the ground. She ran to their side just as they turned to lost disks and then noticed the pieces that once were Golem. Holly knew he would soon follow both Tiger and Hare into oblivion. As Holly grew closer to the sounds of battle she could see Genki and Moochi fighting bravely against Moo in his original body. Her father was fighting with Moo against Genki. Moochi tried his Cannon but was thrown back from a blast from Moo and instantly turned into a lost disk. Holly could do nothing as she watched her father kill Genki. She screamed with all her might for him to stop but it was too late, Genki was dead. Moo had finally won and all she could do was watch. Watch her friends die and not have the power to save them or herself.  
  
*****  
  
Holly awoke with a start and realized it was just a nightmare. However, the darkness was real. Remaining quiet she took in her surroundings. She was chained to a wall in what look like a destroyed throne room. There were tapestries on the walls but they were too torn and old to see the beauty they once held. There was little light except from the large opening in the ceiling. The only form of furniture in the room was a throne. On the throne, Holly could see a large shadow. The shadow began to take form as Holly's blurred vision faded; it was a large dragon that held the magic stone!  
  
"So you are finally awake," the dragon said to her.  
  
"What do you want from me and why have you taken the magic stone?" asked Holly.  
  
"I need your help to work the magic stone to find an old friend of mine," replied the dragon.  
  
"Who are you and why would I help someone that kidnapped me?" asked Holly.  
  
"My name is Magma and you will help me or you will be tortured until you do," The dragon stood and slowly walked toward her. His eyes brought a wave of fear through Holly. They were so dark and held so much evil.  
  
"I will never help you and when my friends come they will stop you!" Holly yelled as pulled at the chains. She knew however, that her friends might not reach her in time but she had faith in them.  
  
"Fine have it your way, Flame Death come forth."  
  
A Joker appeared from the shadows, it is said that he was a descendant of a dragon who turned into a Joker. Flame Death brought with him a table with many sharp instruments on it. The first tool he selected looked like a scalpel. Holly's heart beat rapidly and she screamed when the scalpel cut into her chest. The pain was terrible but Holly promised herself that she would not give in. Another cut and another until the pain was too much. The darkness was a welcome comfort to Holly because it meant that the pain could not harm her there.  
  
****  
  
The rebels had arrived at the town only to find that it was nearly deserted. Luck was with them when they discovered the doctor had remained. This was his home and no one would make him leave it. He was surprised when five monsters and a human came to his door. The injuries were great and they had little to pay but he knew he had to help them. Even at the threat of death from the monster who ruled this region. He would heal them but then he would send them on their way as fast as he could.  
  
"Thank you for your help. We were worried when we noticed how few people were here," said Hare as his arm was being reset and put into a sling.  
  
"Do you know anything about a group of Tyrants?" Genki asked from his chair in the room. Moochi was sound asleep in his lap.  
  
"Yes, and if I were you I would leave tomorrow before they learn that you are here."  
  
"We can take 'em," argued Genki.  
  
"From the look of you wounds I would say you can't." The Doctor had finished with Hare and was moving on to Tiger's ribs.  
  
"Nah, they were just lucky. If you can tell us where they would have gone then we'll take care of them." Continued Genki. "Besides we have a friend we have to get back."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They took our friend Holly, we don't know why but we plan on getting her back," said Hare.  
  
"Forget about her. It they have her then she is already lost. Now I advise you to leave or you these won't be your only injuries."  
  
"No, I think we'll stay right here and wait for them to come back. You seem real afraid that they are going to hurt you for helping us which means they have to have a way of keeping taps on this town," said Hare.  
  
"Alright, I'm dead anyway if they come. Their home is in a ruined palace not far from here. If you plan on going there get you friend and get out. The master of the ruins is very strong and you would not stand a chance."  
  
"He's nothing we defeated two of the big bad four we can take on anything," said Genki.  
  
"He is more powerful than the all of the big bad four. If you go up against him you will not survive. Forget about her and save yourselves. Or if you won't get her out but do not fight him."  
  
"Thank you for your help. We'll be back after we get Holly back and defeat this master in the morning," said Genki arrogantly.  
  
The group took a room at the abandoned inn. Everyone was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. The nightmares came in different forms for each of the friends. Each one saw what they thought they would find when they got to Holly.  
  
Suezo shifted in his light sleep from the horrible thoughts that formed in his head. He saw Holly's body dead and an evil Tyrant standing over her. The Tyrant suddenly changed into Moo who started to attack Suezo and the others. They didn't stand a chance without the phoenix and Holly was the only one who could find it with the magic stone. Suezo watched each of his friends die and then saw Moo's eyes turn to him. Hare was having a similar dream but instead of a Tyrant over Holly's body, he saw himself. This image only conformed for Hare that it would be his fault if Holly dies because he did not try hard enough. Had he only been able to come up with a plan then the Tyrant's wouldn't have stood a chance. But he was too busy trying to save his own skin again.  
  
Genki could not even sleep because every time he closed his eyes the nightmare of finding Holly's lifeless body assaulted his mind. Golem's dreams were filled with all the monsters that had died. Their ghosts had always come to haunt him but this time was different, Holly's ghost was with them. She kept asking why he had not protected her from harm. Tiger's dreams were also filled with ghosts. The ghosts of his pack asking why he had let them die. His brother's voice joined their questions saying it was his fault that he was changed into a baddie. If he had fought harder he could have saved them all. The most frightening voice Tiger heard was that of Holly screaming in pain. Tiger quickly woke up he knew it was not a dream that he heard Holly scream. It meant that unless they find her now they might only be in time to bury her body.  
  
"Guys wake up, we have to find Holly now!" yelled Tiger.  
  
"What's wrong Tiger, why now?" asked Genki.  
  
"Holly is in danger, I just know it. We have to attack now and get her back," said Tiger already up and moving despite his bruised ribs.  
  
"Then let's hurry before anything else happens to Holly," said Genki.  
  
The group followed Tiger as quickly as they could. Soon after two long hours, the group finally made it to a ruined palace the doctor had described. Tiger could hear the hidden monsters and lead the group passed the traps as well. Soon they reached the entrance to the palace without altering the guards posted all around.  
  
"That must be where they are holding Holly," stated Genki.  
  
"Then that's where we have to go," said Suezo. [Hang on Holly we're coming]  
  
****  
  
At the same time inside the palace, Holly was beginning to regain consciousness. [Can't breath, something is blocking my airways.] Holly coughed but quickly wished she hadn't because of the amount of pain it caused. She also noticed the blood that came out. [Not a good sign, I have to get out of here soon.] Holly's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the evil dragon on his throne; the magic stone gripped firmly in his clawed hand.  
  
"Are you ready to do as I ask?" Holly coughed and more blood came out and a low whistle as she tried to take in air.  
  
"Never," she finally managed to spit out.  
  
"Then I will simply destroy your only hope of destroying Moo." The Dragon began to tighten his grasp on the stone and a faint cracking could be heard.  
  
"No stop," Holly yelled quickly regretting it for the pain it caused her chest.  
  
"Then you will do as I ask?" Slowly losing his grip on the stone.  
  
"Yes" came the whispered reply.  
  
"Good. You will use the stone to locate a friend of mine his power will make him easy for you to find. But if you lie as to his location I will not hesitate to destroy the stone."  
  
Holly was given the stone but her chains remained as they were in case she tried something. This make it a little harder for her to use the stone but not impossible. Slowly the stone began to glow and a small view of the mountains was shown. Even slower the image began closing in on a certain rock outcropping until it stopped completely on one stone in particular.  
  
"Quickly send the remaining Tyrants to retrieve the disk and bring it to the shine," ordered Magma to the pixie standing nearby. Holly had not even noticed her, too focused on Magma and the fighting the urge to return to unconsciousness.  
  
The pixie quickly obeyed and left to give Magma's orders to the Tyrants. After the pixie left Holly realized what she had done. She had just given Magma the direction to one of the most powerful warriors next to Moo. The dragon seemed pleased with himself. He quickly removed the stone from Holly's clenched hand and left to the shrine to greet his brother in arms.  
  
"You had better have given me the right location my dear. For if I find it is not him the stone and yourself will pay." Said Magma as he left the room. Holly could remain conscious no longer and the darkness once again took hold.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The rebels moved as quickly to the palace but had to hide when they saw three Tyrants headed in their direction. The group managed to hide behind some of the rubble that was once a home. The Tyrants did not even seem to notice them as they hurried away. The rebels emerged from the wreckage only when they heard the Tyrants were a safe distance away. At this moment a large wind was picking up and caused the group to look back at the palace. It was too dark to see well but the rebels could tell that something had just flown into the sky. Once the form passed the moon it was clear that this monster was the master of the palace. Only when it flew right over their heads could they finally see it was a dragon. The force of the beating of the dragon's wings was so strong that they were knocked off their feet.  
  
"What the heck was that!" exclaimed Suezo after the dragon disappeared into the night.  
  
"My guess would be the monster behind Holly's capture," said Hare. " We had better hurry before he returns. If he is as strong as the doc. said then it would be best to avoid confronting him."  
  
"Alright but if he hurt Holly then he will have to deal with me," stated Genki as they rushed to the entrance of the palace.  
  
What they did not expect was to be attacked so quickly. From the walls of the palace emerged a troop of Wall Mimics (Jell/Golem). The Mimics attacked the group before they had time to release what they were fighting. Unfortunately the mimics had underestimated Golem's strength. He thrown the attacking monsters into the wall they had sprung from and straight into one of the dangerous traps hidden around the entrance.  
  
"Good job Golem," cheered Genki.  
  
"I was only trying to defend us," said Golem in his slow tone. He was sadden that more monsters died at his hands.  
  
"Good thing because we aren't much match for anything in our current shape," replied Hare as they continues carefully into the palace. "We had better be on the lookout for more traps."  
  
And more traps waited. After entering the hall Moochi stepped on the wrong stone and caused spikes to erupt from the walls. Luckily no one was hurt but Moochi was no longer allowed to walk instead he was put on top of Golem's shoulders for the rest of the trip. Finally the group reached the throne room without setting off more traps. They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them. Hanging on the left wall was a shadowed form.  
  
"Holly is that you?" asked Genki as the group approached the body. No answer came but they were close enough now to see why. Holly was suspended off of the ground by the chains attacked to her wrists. There was a great deal of blood on her and under her. Her shirt had been torn in many places and her chest appeared to be caved in on one side. The only sound they heard was her labored breathing.  
  
"Holly, oh god what have they done to you?" whispered Genki as he approached Holly.  
  
"Golem, get her down from there," ordered Suezo. Golem complied and carefully removed the chains that held Holly up while supporting her body should she fall. Still Holly did not more or even acknowledge that they were there.  
  
"We have to get her to a doctor fast," cried Hare "Her wounds look severe and she's lost too much blood. Tiger you're the fastest, take her back to the town and we'll meet you there soon."  
  
Genki gently laid Holly's body onto Tiger's back. Tiger winced slightly when he noticed her weight on his ribs but gave no further thought to his pain but to Holly's. Once she was secure, Tiger ran at full speed to the town they had stayed the night at. Tiger knew that if he did not hurry, Holly would not survive long without treatment. Her breathing was becoming more labored the longer he ran. Once Tiger left the others were not far behind him. Soon all they could see was his tiger's tail as he went over the ridge.  
  
  
  
****  
  
At the same time the Tyrants were busy searching for the disk that their master treasured so much. After the tenth consecutive hit to the same rock the disk was finally found. Carefully they removed the disk from the rock and handed it to their master.  
  
"You have done well, now let us go to the shrine and see if the girl told the truth," stated Magma. No sooner saying did Magma take to the air and flew swiftly to the shrine. Magma set the disk in the middle of the altar and returned to the machinery that would grant life. Concentrating, Magma hit the button and caused the shrine to fill with light. Once the light ended, a huge monster could be seen.  
  
"Good to see you again brother," said Magma.  
  
The monster stepped off the platform and took in his surroundings. The evil could still be felt radiating off of the monster. As monster turned toward Magma his species could finally be identified. He was a Vesuvius (Durahan/ Dragon). His helmet shone in the moonlight to reveal a curved dragon.  
  
"It is good that she did not lie, but I will still start the eradication of the human race with her and then that worthless town," said Magma "Come Vesuvius, we have much to do."  
  
****  
  
Tiger reached the town in no time even with the added weight of Holly on his back. He rushed to the doctor's door and began yelling for help. The doctor came to the door still in his eveningwear.  
  
"What happened who is this?"  
  
"No time for that doc. she needs help now!"  
  
"Bring her inside quickly."  
  
Tiger entered and brought Holly to one of the tables where the doctor gently took Holly and placed her.  
  
"Leave, I will call you when I am done."  
  
Tiger left the doctor and went outside just in time to great the others who were panting at the door from running this whole time.  
  
"How is she Tiger," panted Genki.  
  
"I don't know the doc. just took her now. He said to wait."  
  
"Then we shall wait," said Golem slowly.  
  
After hours passed the door opened and the doctor stepped out.  
  
"Your friend is still in critical condition but it is my hope that she will be alright. You may see her now and as soon as she is healthy you must leave. If her injuries say anything it is that the master had something to do with this and when he finds her missing he will look here."  
  
"Then we will have to come up with a plan if he comes while Holly is still unconscious," stated Hare.  
  
The group went in except Golem who could not fit in the door. Holly lay on a bed covered in bandages that were slowly soaking in blood. Her body was deathly pale and her breathing was irregular. However, she was alive and that was all that they cared about.  
  
****  
  
Magma and Vesuvius soon returned to the palace to find the remains of their mimic guards no more than lost disks and many of the traps sprung.  
  
"It would seem we have had visitors," said Magma on the way to his throne room.  
  
"And they have taken the girl you told me about. What should we do?"  
  
"I will continue informing you of what happened as you slept and then in the morning we will begin the destruction with the start of that town."  
  
Magma sat down in his throne and began to discuss the many changes that have occurred with in the world. Tomorrow he will find the rebels and make them suffer. Moo will be very pleased and in time will be distracted enough to kill. Yes all of his hard work will finally pay off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was raining that was what she noticed first. The smell of burning buildings was next. Once she opened her eyes fully she could see what remained of a village. There were no signs of people or monster anywhere. The place was familiar and yet completely different. The village was filled with light suddenly it was as if nothing had happened. The buildings were whole and it was sunny out. Laughter filled the small village and people went about their normal lives as if nothing happened. Maybe nothing did, she thought. She focused on a young woman no more than twenty who was playing with a young boy and girl. She seems nice; maybe she could tell me what is going on. No sooner had she thought this was a blast hit the village and screams resounded from everyone.  
  
"He has come. We must fight or die," a middle-aged man said to the panicking villagers.  
  
"But he is more powerful than any of us. How can we hope to stop him?" asked a trembling young man.  
  
"We may not be able to defeat him but we can provide time for the others to escape. Hopefully they can reach somewhere this monster has no control over." He picked up his discarded pickaxe and ran at the oncoming onslaught. "If we must die then let it be fighting and not begging for our lives."  
  
"Yeah!" screamed the assembled men as the unable fled.  
  
The humans and the few monsters that lived in the village attack with fists and makeshift weapons. But they were no match. She ran to an injured woman when a monster threw its attack at her. She put her hands up to fend off the blast but it went right through her. What's going on, she thought. All I can do is watch while others die around me. Is that really all I'm good for?  
  
The battle ended quickly and the defenders were defeated. Only a few of the same opposing army were harmed, none were killed. The master behind the attack stepped forward and breathed fire on the abandoned village. His general at his side they continued through the wreckage to the small palace that had once been a summer home to some royalty, either dead or fled in the battle.  
  
"We will stay here. No one will be able to oppose us for long," the master said.  
  
She recognized this monster and this village. The village was the ruins that the palace she was held was. The monster was the one who had captured and had her tortured. And the monster at his side must be the one she helped to find. Holly was not sure why she saw this battle or why she could do nothing but watch as it happened.  
  
"I will oppose you!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did." It was the young woman Holly had seen playing with those children. What could she do to stop him?  
  
"Kill her for her insolence!" he ordered.  
  
The army began to surround her and charge their attacks. It looked hopeless for the woman. They fired and a great smoked blocked the woman and the surrounding monsters.  
  
"So much for her." But it was not the end. As the smoke cleared it was not the woman who lay dead but the monsters. Their lost disks were scattered around her and she bore no mark.  
  
"Impossible. You will pay for that!" the master roared as he flew into the air and attacked her. A yellow aura appeared around her and his attack just bounced off.  
  
"It is you who will pay for the death and destruction you have caused." The aura grew even brighter despite the many attacks that were thrown at her. The light began to form into a huge ball in her hands. At the moment that she threw it she was hit by one of his attacks and was injured badly. The master screamed in agony as he began to glow.  
  
"No, how could I have been defeated so easily. Vesuvius you must avenge me brother." No sooner had he said that then he was no more than another lost disk.  
  
"You will pay girl, I will ensure that you suffer for killing him. But first run. Run for your pathetic life." And she did run. She had used most of her energy fighting the dragon that she needed time to recharge.  
  
"That's it, I love it when my prey runs. It makes the killing more fun." She ran and he followed after her all the way to the top of a cliff. She did not have anymore strength to run any further but she did have enough to make a last stand.  
  
"No more? Well I guess I must kill you now then. I had hoped the chase would last longer."  
  
"You should not play with you prey or they might find a way to make you the prey instead."  
  
"Bold words for a dead woman." Holly watched as the general attacked the woman. The woman had charged an attack behind her back and threw it as he charged through the air. The attack hit with such force that he was thrown back.  
  
"I am sorry that I could not avenge you." he whispered as he changed to a lost disk.  
  
"But the vengeance was mine not yours," she whispered back. "So much death. So many innocents lost to an evil that I should have fought sooner. At least my family can finally rest in peace now that the monster who killed them is gone." The rain began soon after. The woman merely sat at the edge of the cliff and watched as the fires were extinguished. The battle was over and she could rest for now. Holly cried to herself at such a horrible story. It reminded her so much of the final battle at her village. If this monster were reborn, then this destruction would be renewed. She would not let that happen. Some how she would stop him.  
  
*****  
  
As Holly slept fitfully, Hare and the others planned for Magma's attack. The doctor had conformed that she would not awaken for sometime and their only option was to prepare.  
  
"Suezo, I want to go to the top of the Inn and watch for Magma and his army. At the first sign tell us," began Hare.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" asked Genki.  
  
"Golem and Tiger, I want to go the woods and bring back as many tree logs as you can in an hour. While they are doing that, Genki, Moochi, and I will dig a trench to place the logs in," continued Hare.  
  
"What are going to do? Have the baddies trip to death?" argued Tiger.  
  
"Not now Tiger. We don't have time," said Golem.  
  
"He's right. Besides when you get back your going to sharpen the ends and have the logs jammed into the ground. Alright, let's get started."  
  
Hare, Genki, and Moochi dug while Golem and Tiger chopped. In no time their trap was set. The logs would be pulled out by Golem when the baddies where close enough and the spikes at the top would injure the oncoming monsters giving them better odds against Magma.  
  
"Any sign Suezo?" asked Genki for the fifth time.  
  
"No! Now stop asking and go to sleep."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They had only a few hours before day and each was exhausted from the night's work. Once everyone finally got to sleep for an hour Suezo began yelling.  
  
"Wake up, here they come!"  
  
"We're up, We're up," said Genki.  
  
"Everyone get into places," yelled Hare running down the stairs of the inn.  
  
They were assembled and the army of thirty monster, Magma and Vesuvius came into view. The first twenty monsters ran at the rebels while the others held back. When they where within a few feet of the group Hare gave the order and Golem grasped the vines hidden in the sand at his feet. With a mighty pull the logs came out of their hiding places and impaled the rushing monster changing them to lost disks instantly.  
  
"Good job Hare, now everyone ready here comes the last ten," called Genki. [That dragon must be the one to hurt Holly. He has the magic stone in his claws. Well not for long, once we finish with his minions he's next,] Genki thought as the battle began.  
  
The battle began with the three remaining Tyrants attacking Golem. Meanwhile a group of Edgehogs (Naga/Hare) attacked Tiger while Moochi face a Draco Moochi (Moochi/Dragon), and Hare took on a Draco Kato (Kato/Dragon). Suezo remained as lookout in cause any attacked to hospital.  
  
"Go Vesuvius. Have some fun before all of them are killed."  
  
Vesuvius attacked Genki while he was trying to help Tiger. He was knocked unguarded but quickly recovered. The Edgehogs were no match for an enraged Tiger trying to protect his friends. He still favored one side but managed to defeat three of the six monsters before getting hit. Golem fought as well to protect his friends but was having little success with the Golem sub-breeds.  
  
Hare tried to reason with the Draco Kato but gave up when a fireball singed his fur. He used his Dragon kick and was able to catch the Kato unguarded causing him to be changed into a lost disk and leaving Hare to help Genki whom was no match for the general. Genki continued attacks did nothing to the Durahan but make him laugh at the pitiful attempts. The rebels had managed to defeat four out of ten monsters but were taking more hits than they were giving from the remaining monsters.  
  
****  
  
"You must wake up!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"That does not matter. If you wish to no longer watch as others are harmed then you must wake up now."  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"You have a great power, one that needs only to be awakened inside you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Concentrate on your friends and the need to help them and the power will resurface. Now Wake Up!"  
  
****  
  
Holly awoke and suddenly heard the battle that raged outside. She stumbled out of the bed and staggered over to the door. She opened it to see that her friends were not winning and they were in desperate need of help. They must have saved me only to have that monster come after them. There he is watching as his troops fight. Well, he won't be watching for long, I just hope the other's can get the magic stone back from him. [No, I have to concentrate to help the others, not on anything else,] thought Holly. As she concentrated a yellow aura appeared around her. The more she thought of her friends being hurt the stronger the aura became. Holly held her hands in front of her and the aura became an energy ball. [This must be the power the voice meant. It's just like the attack the woman used in my dream], thought Holly as she saw the light. She knew what to do now and poured more energy into the ball. Holly released the energy into the middle of the battle and all was engulfed in light. The fighting stopped and the baddies began to scream. They began to glow with the light's energy and changed into lost disks. However, Magma and Vesuvius were still alive but had severe damage do to the pulse. Holly collapsed from the effort and welcomed the darkness as an escape from the pain.  
  
"What the heck was that," asked Hare.  
  
"I don't know but the battles over. We won!" said Genki with joy.  
  
"I can not be defeated so easily rebels," screamed Magma.  
  
He charged his fire breath and fired on Genki however Golem blocked the attack. Being injured greatly, Magma's attack did little harm to Golem than to singe his arms.  
  
"Not again! Defeated by humans, I will have my revenge." Magma, completely out of energy began to glow and turned into a lost disk. Unnoticed by the group Vesuvius retreated hoping to escape and bring his vengeance. He knew that to attack now would be his death as well.  
  
"We did it, didn't we chi?" asked Moochi as Genki retrieved the magic stone that lay at the bottom of master's lost disk.  
  
"Who fired that attack?" questioned Tiger.  
  
"It was Holly," called Suezo from behind them.  
  
They all turned around to see Holly's body on the doorstep once more unconscious.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Genki carefully picked her up and placed Holly back into the bed. Her body was incredibly cold. The doctor who had been hiding in the other room came out and examined Holly.  
  
"It's not good, your friend has pneumonia," said the doctor.  
  
"How can she have pneumonia when it is the middle of summer?" asked Hare.  
  
"I wish I knew, but until then, she should stay here and rest. You have done this town a great service by destroying that monster."  
  
"And you didn't think we could," said Genki.  
  
"Please stay, my wife and I will feed you for your help until the girl is well. Now let me take a look at your wounds."  
  
****  
  
Holly once again began to dream of the past. Her dreams were of her own home. Her friends and family surrounded her. She was lying in her own bed with her mother leaning over her. Her mother was talking to a doctor asking it she would be all right. The doctor replied that he did not know because he had never had a case like this before. Holly slowly began to remember what had occurred that made her to collapse that day. Her mind must have blocked the memory because of the amount of pain that the event had caused. Holly remembered how she had gone out to pick some herbs for her mother when a strange occurrence happened.  
  
A woman had appeared from the woods and ran up asking Holly to help her. Holly told her she would if she can. The woman took Holly's hands into hers and in a few seconds, they began to glow a bright yellow. Holly remembered the woman thanking her before the strange woman dropped to the ground exhausted and bleeding. She then told Holly that she now had a powerful gift and when the time came, she would rediscover it. Then the pain came and Holly passed out next to the woman. So many memories had invaded her mind, none of which were her own. All had included some horrific event, like a curse to each wielder of the power. When she woke up the next day she remembered nothing that happened except the incredible pain and something about a strange woman. When she asked about the woman, the doctor said that the town elder had only found Holly when walking home and no one else. After that, Holly forgot all about the strange day and the woman thinking it was just a dream resulting from the heat that caused her to collapse. At least that was what the doctor had told her.  
  
Holly woke up with a start and quickly wished she hadn't because of the pain it caused her chest.  
  
"So you are finally awake young lady," said the doctor's wife who had been taking care of her.  
  
"Yes, what happened," Holly said.  
  
"You passed out after the battle and had pneumonia. You have been unconscious for three days and you are still running a high fever," said the woman.  
  
"Where are my friends," asked Holly weakly.  
  
"They are staying at the Inn next door until you are well enough to travel. We did not have enough room here for them and the large Golem could not even fit into the house," answered the woman. "Though one of them should be here soon to check on you."  
  
At those words, Hare entered with a glum look, which quickly changed when seeing that Holly was awake.  
  
"Holly how do you feel? Do you remember anything that happened?" inquired Hare.  
  
"Better, thank you Hare," answered Holly. "But the last thing I remember was collapsing on the stairs."  
  
Hare told Holly as best he could what had happened during the battle and how it ended. Holly suddenly remembered her dream when Hare told her that she had won the battle, saving all of them.  
  
"So, how did you do that and why didn't you tell us you could?"  
  
"I didn't know I could until then Hare," answered Holly after a series of coughs that shook her small frame.  
  
"That is enough for today, the young lady needs her rest," ordered the doctor's wife.  
  
Hare said he would be back with the others later to see her. Holly fell asleep quickly due to the pain and medications. The dreams came again only this time Holly could see more than she had before from that faithful day.  
  
*****  
  
The woman had been running away from someone or something. It was as if Holly was seeing through the woman's eyes and hearing her thoughts. The monster was after her, a Tiger sub-breed. Her heart pounded until she saw the clearing and the girl. She knew that the girl would help keep the power alive. The power must survive even if she was not the one using it. The priest had been the one to see the power within her. The power had been passed down through her family and since the Ancient Wars. It had been given to her ancestor when she saved the life of a legendary bird. The bird had then fought against the evil but lost when the scientists invented a new weapon or that's how the legend went in her town. That was until the darkness of Moo returned and destroyed her town looking for power to take. She was told to use the power to escape so the power could be used to stop him. She ran and had ever since kept running.  
  
That was until today when the Tiger had found her and attacked, she narrowly escaped him. She headed for the woods hoping to lose him but it was impossible to lose him for long so she stood her ground. The Tiger came at her and she called the light to her to stop him. The energy formed and she released it at the Tiger who upon receiving the blast changed into a lost disk. [Have to give the power to someone before I die. I don't have much time left. I am the last of my line and it will vanish if I don't,] she thought as she left the woods for the clearing. There she saw a young girl picking herbs. She will have to do. Quickly she approached the girl and asked for help. When the girl said she would, she began the power transfer that her mother had done to her many years ago. Once the power was given the pain came but with it came the calm of death. She could feel her body vaporizing as the last trace of energy left her.  
  
Holly awoke still not understanding fully what had been given to her. Holly still felt cold but was ready to find some answers. Genki was sitting next to her with Moochi in his lap asleep. Once Moochi heard her stir he jumped onto the bed and hugged her.  
  
"Holly okay chi," Moochi exclaimed. Being so loud that he awoke Genki next to him.  
  
"Heh Holly how are you feeling today?" Genki asked removing the sand from his eyes.  
  
"I feel a little better, thanks Genki," said Holly. "Could we leave soon, there is something I have to find out."  
  
"So long as the doctor says it's alright," said Genki.  
  
They asked the doctor who said as long as Holly stays off her feet and rests that they could go. The group had Golem carry Holly until she was well enough to walk and only for short periods of time. When asked what she had to find out, Holly told her friends her dreams and what she had remembered.  
  
"The dreams were probably caused by your fever Holly," said Hare.  
  
"You had a good deal of nightmares when the fever was the worst Holly," added Genki.  
  
" It was not just a dream, it couldn't have been. Besides I know the town is a few days away anyway," said Holly.  
  
"Alright, it couldn't hurt to see if what the dream said was true," replied Genki. "Let's move out!" The group continued on their journey to find the phoenix and answers to Holly's strange visions and her powers. 


End file.
